1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a tool for cleaning subsea conduits, such as unjacketed risers or risers jacketed with strakes or other vortex induced vibration (“VIV”) suppression devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art devices for cleaning subsea conduits have included abrasive devices held by manipulator arms powered and positioned by a remotely operated vehicle (“ROV”). Such devices require the services of a highly skilled ROV pilot to be properly positioned and operated.